


Just Right

by respoftw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Sheppard didn’t listen enough, Teyla listened too much but Rodney?  Rodney was just right.





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



Ronon hadn’t always been alone but he’d been alone long enough that feeling comfortable around people again wasn’t easy.It was a long, slow, hard process that he wasn’t always sure would actually ever succeed.

 

Sheppard helped.Him and his marines.Ronon had done nothing but fight for so long that he wasn’t sure that he would be able to stop.With the Earthers, he didn’t have to.There was always someone to beat up in the training ring; they lined up for it half the time. 

 

Fighting felt normal but the whole being around people; actually interacting with them.That took some getting used to.

 

Ronon had been alone for a long time.Conversation, relationships, they were harder to understand.Sheppard didn’t like to talk, not about the things that mattered, and the pained look on the man’s face the one time Ronon had tried was enough to make him clam up, grunt that it wasn’t important, and move on.

 

Teyla liked to talk things out until Ronon was half asleep.The most innocuous question could turn into a discussion that touched on spirituality, politics and, one memorable time, the mating habits of the Athosian cattle herds. 

 

McKay though, McKay talked enough for both of them on the days that Ronon just couldn’t find the words and listened the perfect amount when Ronon felt like trying to talk back.

 

Beckett had given him some reading primer books to help him decipher the written language that the Earthers used most often and it wasn’t until he got to Goldilocks and the three bears that any of the stories really resonated with him.

 

Sheppard didn’t listen enough, Teyla listened too much but Rodney?Rodney was just right.

 

During team meals, Sheppard and Teyla would pick at their food, only taking one helping, while Rodney heaped his plate with as much as it could hold, always making sure to tell Ronon which dish was the best and grabbing a second dessert for him when he was running late.

 

When Ronon made a passing comment about Satedan music and how important it had been in his household, John had burned him a CD of Johnny Cash, Teyla had invited him to an Athosian singing ceremony, and Rodney had trawled through the Atlantis database until he found a corrupted recording of a Satedan battle song which he managed to clean up enough that, for eighteen whole seconds, Ronon had a little bit of home back.

 

Sheppard taught him to use the Earth weapons, Teyla taught him the bantos rods and Rodney, well, Rodney figured out a way to recharge his energy gun in twenty seconds flat and boosted the energy source so that a charge lasted the best part of a month.

 

Sheppard and Teyla were team, family, friends but Rodney...Rodney was just right.

 

Ronon cut the mourning bead out of his hair on the tenth anniversary of Melena’s death.

 

That same night he found his way down to Rodney’s lab and stood in the doorway watching him work over his computer.It was late, late enough for the mess hall to be shut down and all the other lab rats to have left for the night.

 

That was another thing that made Rodney just right; his drive, his passion, his unrelenting need to do everything in his power to keep them all safe, to defeat the Wraith.Ronon respected that.Rodney might not be a warrior in the physical sense but he’d never backed away from a fight, never backed away from anything, even if he complained the entire time.

 

Ronon was sure of his choice.

 

He walked into the lab, got down on one knee in front of Rodney and said the traditional Satedan words of courting. 

 

“Finally!” Rodney closed his laptop screen with a snap, dropping to his knees in front of Ronon and reaching out to run his hands up and down Ronon’s arms.“Ohmygod, you need to kiss me right now before I try to climb you like a tree.Do you have any idea how often I’ve had to stop myself from doing that these past three years?A lot! Ok.A lot.”

 

Ronon could tell Rodney was just ramping up for a full on ramble.Smiling, he circumnavigated it by taking Rodney's face in his hands and bringing their lips together in a kiss.Rodney’s mouth opened on a moan and Ronon took the opportunity to deepen the kiss until it became something more, something wonderful, something just right.

 

 


End file.
